Christmas with family
by BlueJaquesPJO
Summary: This is a short one shot of Connor Stoll, and a character made in a cabin wars (Akari). Christmas theme! Enjoy!


**This was for a cabin wars by @sophia_jackson_chase on instagram. I thought you guys would enjoy reading it. The main character is Akari, they are a japanese non-binary demigod. Hope you enjoy. **

Apollo Cabin

Bio:

Name-Akari Miller-Hikkoshi

Gender-Non-binary

Sexuality-Pan

Hair c as olour-Black with green highlights

Eye colour-Their eyes are a dark blue, they have brown interspersed and look like the ocean.

Height-5"11, but skinny

Age-15

Birthday-June 21st

Sign-Cancer

Family-Two mortal siblings, Sara and Alec,

Parents, Apollo and Kaori Hikkoshi, Step dad, Adare brone Miller, DEMIGOD SIBLINGS, Will Solance, Kayla Knowles, Austin Lake

Powers-Incredible singing voice, and can control the sun, kind of like a reverse Nico. A prominent fighter, although they don't like hurting anything/anyone.

Personality-Akari is introverted but not shy, they are remarkably kind, one of the sweetest people you will ever meet. Akari is quiet, but yet friends with everyone. Akari is not skilled in medicine but enjoys helping out as much as they can. They are mildly talented in painting.

Friends:

Clovis-Son of Hypnos

Rachel Dare, you may find Rachel and Akari sitting by the lake and talking or painting in the art shed.

Jake mason-Son of Hephaestus

Nico Di Angelo - Nico and Akari are close friends in ways you might not imagine, as well as being their brothers boyfriend, Nico and Akari have a lot in common. They often enjoy dueling solely with their powers, or making trips out of camp to Mc Donald's, (much to Wills dismay)

Connor Stoll- Akari's boyfriend. Connor used to prank Akari everyday, it didn't bother them as much as Connor and Travis's constant planking annoyed everyone else. Despite Connor being a year and a half older than Akari, He admired Akari, One night after the campfire had gone down, and everyone else had gone to bed, Them and Connor were sitting together and talking. And then kissed. It took a while for them to officially get together but they did.

Christmas with Akari

The family was rather unreligious, as their mom was Japanese, their dad Irish, and Akari greek, they took great pride in christmas. The family cut down a big tree, hung lights outside and had a big dinner. The holidays should have been incredible. But for one black haired demigod they were less than fun. For most of the year Akari felt different than their family. They were a demigod, their siblings were 'normal', they had a stupid Japanese name, their siblings normal. They felt disconnected from their family.

''Twas the morning of christmas, Alec and Sara woke up with a sense of joy around them, but for Akari, it was a pit of dread in their stomach, for what the day would bring. They all rushed downstairs to find the previously decorated tree, adorned with presents. The smell of french toast in the air. They scarfed down their breakfast and sat around the tree in anticipation. The parents joined soon after and passed out the presents. Akari's number significantly smaller. Alec went first, tearing the paper off the presents in a split second. A new computer, New shoes for football, the usual. Akari went next. The first present was squishy and square, Akari knew what it was, Clothing. But much to their surprise, when they tore the wrapping paper off, they found two pride flags staring them in the face. One for Non-binary and one for Pan. They gave a small smile and got up to hug their mom. The second present was a small box. About the size of their palm. They opened the box and were surprised to find a pendant with Akari, and They them, a pronoun pendant attached to a chain. Their eyes started watering and their mom came up behind them and put her hands on their shoulders.

"Thank you" They said.

They sat in silence as they watched Sara open her presents. A doll house, an iPad, sparkly pink sneakers, boring stuff. Akari slipped out and went upstairs to IM Connor.

Connor hadn't been able to go home for the holidays, his mom was too far away. So he was spending christmas alone at camp, as Travis had gone to college. Akari went into the bathroom and turned on the tap, throwing in a drachma.

"Connor Stoll, Camp half blood"

Soon after, the side profile of Connor appeared in the mist. He was laughing and obviously in the middle of a conversation. Connor noticed the IM and smiled.

"I've got to take this," He said to whoever he was talking to and walked a short distance away. The background didn't look like a place at camp but they dismissed that thought.

"If this is a bad time..." Akari started

"There's no bad time for the person i'm dating." Akari smiled and let out a breath they didn't know they were holding.

"So how's christmas at camp?" They asked

"Same as always, snowy, cold. How's home?"

"It's okay, my parents got me pride flags..."

"that's awesome!" Connor replied.

"A little awkward..."

"okay i've gotta go," Connor said, and Akari's heart dropped in their chest. They didn't want to seem needy but who could be more important than them?

"okay" was all they could manage.

He waved a hand through the IM and Akari was left in a dark bathroom with the tap running. Missing their Boyfriend.

In the midst of them feeling bad for themselves, the doorbell brought them to the window. They looked outside and their heart rushed with joy. They flew down the stairs, missing quite a few, and threw open the door.

"Connor" He breathed. Connor smiled and pulled them outside. He buried his face in Akari's shoulder and kissed right under the jaw.

"I thought you were ignoring me," They said quietly into Connors hair.

They stood like that for a minute before Akari looked up, noticing that they were under the mistletoe. Akari nudged his shoulder, and Connor too noticed. He wrapped his arms around their waist, and Akari hung their arms around his neck, they grabbed the back of his head and pulled him in for a kiss. He tasted like citrus and pine. Like home.

"I love you" He said.

"I love you too"

This christmas had been better than they had expected.

Although i wrote the story additional credit goes out to @Apollosfeet, @hecanthe., @the_domain_of_the_seas, @gof.dragon, @pershe.on.the.phone


End file.
